


My story. (Eren)

by billystar



Series: We make pretty shitty Romeos huh? [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's backstory for the fic Falling Foundations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My story. (Eren)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE MAIN FIC BEFORE/AFTER THIS.

'Psychopathic.'  
'Insane.'  
'Attention seeking.'  
'Hot headed.'  
'Ridiculous.'

These were the things I was dubbed as all the way through my school years. 

I grew up in Germany as an only child for eight years, I had no friends whatsoever as I was quick to anger and caused a lot of harm to anyone who opposed me. This was until my father had to relocate to England for his job as a doctor.

We settled into London quite easily given that my father was the only one that was fluent at English. I knew the basics that could help me in school and daily life whereas my mother knew none. 

As time progressed I grew close to a boy in my class who I saved from having the shit beaten out of him. About two months after I started school in London these huge buff kids were harassing a blonde boy about being a nerd and all the usual shit but the boy simply retorted about how intelligence was going to help him a get a job later in life whilst they will be cleaning toilets. It may not seem it but this insult was pretty fucking heavy for a bunch of eight year olds so the biggest one went to hit him but being the angry little shit I was I rushed in, grabbed his hand mid-swing and twisted it behind his back before popping his shoulder out the socket.

Again, I was an angry child that had experience. 

Whilst he lay on the floor groaning his two lackeys attempted to attack me but I punched them both straight in the face in turn, causing one to bite his own tongue and breaking the others nose.

Experience from hundreds of previous fights left me with fighting skills of a grown adult and I was extremely proud of that.

I turned towards the boy and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the three boys on the floor till we got to the other side of the playground which was now empty considering all the students flocked over to the douchebags. 

The first thing I said to anyone in that school was 'Sorry about that, I'm Eren. What's your name?'.

That was how I gained Armin as my first friend and got suspended from my first British school.

About a year later my father suggested to come with him on a home visit since he was friends with the Ackermans and knew they had a daughter the same age as me.

The only problem was they lived in the rough parts of the city which was filled with murders and criminals.

We arrived at their flat, my father ready to give a routine checkup and me ready to hate the shit out of their annoying ass daughter. Instead of finding a cheerful family we were welcomed by the scent of blood and two dead bodies.

Even though I was hardened to the sight of blood, I immediately freaked out and ran out of the building in shock. The sight of a dead person shook me to the core but oh how times change.

I pushed my way out the building and ran to the alleyway, prepared to vomit, but instead witnessing two men pushing a tied up young girl into the back of a van.

My anger flared at the scene so being the stupid I was, I grabbed a large shard of glass of the floor -obviously from a broken bottle - and ran towards the two men, stabbing one in what I hoped to be the lung and as the other turned to face me a jammed the glass into his throat before pulling it out again and dropping it on the floor of the van. They were my first two kills at the age of nine. 

As I was recovering I pulled the duct tape off the girls mouth, wrists and ankles and asked how she was doing. 

Her reply was 'T-there were thre-' then she cut off a gasped.

Before I could register what was happening I was pulled up by my hair and a knife was held to my throat.

The third man turned his back to the van and walked with me down the alleyway asking me pointless questions that I simply ignored.

I knew nothing would happen if I didn't persuade the girl to save me so a rattled of some inspirational words that went something like 'You have to fight! If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don't fight you can't win!' and then from what I gathered she stabbed the man in the back enough times for his hands to release me and fall to the floor.

Then came the drama where I had to drag her upstairs to my father, lie about how she got covered in her parents blood and when I found her, she hugged me which got me covered too. My deception worked and I found the girl - who my father informed me was named Mikasa - quite intriguing since she didn't freak out at all. 

I proposed that she should be welcomed into our family and that she was.

Over the course of a year me, Mikasa and Armin grew closer than ever. Since the incident where I murdered two guys my anger rose and I developed a taste for blood.

Of course I didn't do anything about until it all got too much to handle.

I had gotten suspended for the third time since Mikasa became my sister officially and my mother brought me and her home before bursting into a rant about how I should be more sensible in pure German, confusing Mikasa till she decided to hide in her bedroom.

I strolled into the kitchen, blatantly ignoring my mother but she followed me all the same. I began making a sandwich and remained pretty calm in the process until I started cutting the sandwich into square pieces with sharpest knife I could find and my mother shouted 'Ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch nennen Sie mein Sohn. Du bist eine Schande!' which translates to 'I don't know why I still call you my son. You are a disgrace.' 

At that I felt my last piece of sanity drop away and I attacked my mother, piercing her chest with the blade, cackling as her screams echoed of the walls and her body hit the floor. I jumped on top of her piercing her body over and over again till I was crying with exhaustion but slightly giggling at the rush of power I felt. 

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder gently and turned to see Mikasa looking at me inquisitively before brushing my hair away from my face and kissing my forehead like I was the most normal person in the world.

She pulled me into her lap and sat there stroking my hair for what felt like a good two hours. We were interrupted by my dad coming through the door then attempting to attack me for what he realised I had done.

Mikasa had my back like she did the first time and wretched the knife out over my hand before his fist could reach me and pushed the blade through his skin and punctured his left lung.

After that we moved in with Armin and his grandad, the police never solved the case and left it to go cold whilst we got to roam around, without any consequences.

We obviously told Armin about what had happened and he just accepted it, although he was a bit confused as to why at first, he soon realised I was nothing to fear really.

We continues on like this for two years until we were able to go to a military training camp, almost like cadets but more extreme. We hoped if I got to be violent everyday of my life I would get to calm down. I worked for around six years and by then we were allowed to become soldiers or police officers if we completed the two year training even the we were told we were ready to join the armed forces or police without it.

This is where we met Jean, Marco, Historia, Ymir, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. I was pretending to be normal until one night about six months in where I snapped for no reason, I had just slit this random trainee's throat when Annie and Ymir found me chuckling darkly and kissing the dead girl on the cheek. 

I felt the need to make up for how I treated my mother's body so I swore to treat everyone of my victims lovingly after death. 

The two girls did not freak out like expected they only whispered between each other before Annie picked me up and threw me over her shoulder and Ymir began dragging the body away.

I then found out I wasn't the only one with blood lust and that I could trust the two girls to help me when I needed it.

When it reached the second year of training I was bored and I needed danger. The talk on gangs a member of the Police had given was my inspiration and I started to plan the Titans.

The first one I talked to about it was Armin, who agreed it would endanger our lives but it could work.  
The next was Mikasa who said I was stupid but insisted she would follow me no matter what path I took.  
Then it was Annie who agreed straight away and mentioned that she would get Bertholdt and Reiner in on it as well.  
Lastly was Ymir, who insisted she would only do it if Historia agreed to do it.

When we graduated we all received a talk from the one and only Erwin Smith of the Legion and I persuaded Ymir and Historia to go undercover whilst the rest of us started doing odds and ends all specialising in our own areas. 

Annie stayed with the police and found two people already working for people on the black market and somehow convinced them to join us.

With in six months we had gained enough money and recognition from various assassinations, bank heists and weapon smuggling operations to own a whole 12 storey office building which we remodelled to suit our needs.

Fast toward another six months where we were filthy rich but Annie, my favourite assassin, had been captured by the Legion. The only gang that stopped us from reaching the top.

Being the genius I am I decided to go undercover with the help of Jean, who became a member of the Legion . 

That was when I found my surprisingly attractive worst enemy. The second in command, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Bookmarks/Comments pls?
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


End file.
